


Valentine's Day

by worship_YOUniverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, M/M, Student Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worship_YOUniverse/pseuds/worship_YOUniverse
Summary: Kang Taehyun is a freshman student that had a huge crush on his senior—Choi Yeonjun. He's giving him a lot of chocolates and gifts but it seems like his crush had a heart of a stone who doesn't give a fuck, until Valentine's Day came.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I tried making a one-shot story! Hope you guys will like it! Enjoy reading! ♡

"You've been giving him a lot of gifts Taehyunnie! But he's not noticing you until now!" Beomgyu said in frustration while looking out of their surroundings. Taehyun asked him to be a look out as he put his gifts on to Yeonjun's locker.

Choi Yeonjun is a senior student who is admired by a lot of students. Both boys and girls, and Taehyun is one of them. Yeonjun is the type of person who doesn't give a fuck. He's not entertaining any of his _fans_ —if that's what you call it. But he is loved even more because of his coldness and stern face. It's turning them on. 

"He has a lot of admirers! Of course he'll not notice me!" Taehyun said like it's an obvious thing to say. Both boys are now walking towards to the cafeteria. The cafeteria of freshmen students and senior students are separated, making Taehyun and Beomgyu to choose the longer path towards their cafeteria, so Taehyun can took a glance on his crush.

Well, their effort wasn't put on a waste. From the entrance door, they can see Yeonjun eating with his friends. They are surrounded with a lot of girls and boys. Of course! Yeonjun and his friends are part of the music department. They are in a band, that makes them to be known more in their University.

"I wish we're already a senior like them! So I can go near him too!" Taehyun whined, feeling envious to those admirers that can see and went near to Yeonjun freely. Beomgyu thought of an idea so Taehyun can finally make a move to his crush.

"Hey! Let's go to Soobin hyung's party tomorrow night!" 

Taehyun looked to his hyung, wearing a disgusted face. "Beomgyu hyung! You know that I'm not fond of going to parties right? If you want to go, then go alone!" 

"You're going with me! I'm sure you'll not regret it! Hyuka is there too!" Beomgyu used his aegyo and puppy eyes to convince Taehyun to go with him. The younger just looked at him boredly.

"It's an advance Valentine's Party Hyunnie~. C'mon! It's going to be fun!"

_'That's not going to work on me.'_

Beomgyu pouted more and let out his cutest face. "Pretty please Taehyunnie~! I'm sure you'll thank me after going to the party!"

Taehyun groaned in frustration. "Fuck it! Ok! Fine! I'm going. Stop that aegyo thing of yours already!"

Beomgyu jumped in happiness after hearing Taehyun's answer. "We're going to have an overnight to my place. I'll make sure that you'll wear the most beautiful and attractive outfit!"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go. Classes will start soon." Taehyun said and walked ahead of Beomgyu. "Hey! We're not eating yet?!" Beomgyu opposed but still walking beside Taehyun.

Taehyun just smiled at him, sweetly. "It's alright. You're not going to die for not eating in break time for once."

Beomgyu whined and groaned in annoyance. "Fine! Hmp." Taehyun just laughed at his hyung's action. They went to their classroom and just paid their attention to the discussion, until dismissal came.

 _'I thought I can have my Saturday as my free day! Fuck that party!'_ Taehyun thought to himself as he waited for Beomgyu to go home together.

——

"Mind telling me why we're in front of a club?" Taehyun asked while looking at Beomgyu with his brows raising.

Tonight is the said party. After Taehyun agreed to go with Beomgyu, Beomgyu made sure that Taehyun will wear an outfit that will suit him perfectly.

Taehyun is wearing a white simple shirt which was covered by a red leather jacket. He's wearing a black ripped jeans partnered with a black converse. Beomgyu parted Taehyun's hair that made his forehead to expose. Meanwhile, Beomgyu is wearing a red-checkered long sleeves with a black shirt inside. He's also wearing a black ripped jeans and a white sketchers. He put a choker around his neck to add more style.

"Don't worry! We don't need IDs to enter. Soobin hyung rented this club for his pre-Valentine's party! Amazing right?" Beomgyu said as he pulled Taehyun towards the entrance. There's a bouncer in front of the door.

"Guest of Choi Soobin! Choi Beomgyu and Kang Taehyun." As soon as Beomgyu said those words, the bouncer looked for their names at the guest list. When the bouncer already found their names, he motioned them to enter.

As soon as they made a step inside, they saw that the club was full of their schoolmates. The club was filled by the dry-ice smoke, colored lights were played over the dance floor. People are dancing wildly to the beat of the loud music. Some of them are just calmly drinking while having a talk to their friends over the counter or to their own table.

"Why did Soobin hyung chose a club for his party?" Taehyun said as he scrunched his nose because of the various alcoholic smells. Beomgyu and him made their way towards the counter to take a sit and have some little drinks.

"Two orange juice please." Beomgyu said to the bartender. Well, they can already have a beer to drink or any alcoholic beverage but they chose the orange juice to keep them sober for a longer time.

Beomgyu accepted their drinks first before answering Taehyun. "Well, at first, I really thought that it was going to be a house party. But Soobin hyung said that Hyuka already agreed to be his boyfriend. That's why he chose a club for his Valentine's party! To have more fun!"

Taehyun rolled his eyes and drink his orange juice. "Why don't we have an alcohol to drink?" Taehyun's question made Beomgyu to widen his eyes.

"Are you serious Taehyun? I thought you don't want to drink?" 

"Just this once. I just wanna try it." Taehyun said and that made Beomgyu's smile to widen. His hyung called the bartender to have another drink.

"Two vodka martini please. Thank you!" Beomgyu said happily. He's excited to drink and taste that alcohol for the first time.

"Here you go." The bartender said then gave them their ordered drink. The two accepted the drink. Taehyun sniffed first before having a taste. His face crumpled when he smelled a foreign scent and that disgusts him. Beomgyu laugh at the younger's reaction.

"Let's have a cheers first!" Beomgyu lifted his glass, so as Taehyun. "Cheers!" Beomgyu drank his drink in a straight shot. Taehyun saw it so he copied what his hyung did. But he regret it eventually. When he drank his vodka in a straight shot, he felt the hot liquid that was flowing down to his throat.

"Hyung! This isn't my taste!" Taehyun said and he stuck his tongue out as if it will remove the taste in his tongue. Beomgyu laugh but he gave Taehyun a lemon to replace the taste in his tongue.

"That's your fault! I ordered an orange juice but you insisted to have an alcohol instead. Serves you right." Beomgyu laugh after saying those words. Taehyun's face was still crumpled because of the unwanted taste.

"Oh! By the way! I'll leave you here for a mome—"

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu with his raging eyes. "Where do you think you're going?! You invited me here! Don't leave me alone!" 

"Relax! I'm not leaving you! I just saw my other friend dancing at the dance floor! I'll just join him 'cause I know for sure that you'll not going to dance, or are you?" Beomgyu teased that made Taehyun to slap him.

"Fine! Go there." Taehyun said. Beomgyu smiled at him and pointed his phone, signaling Taehyun to call him if anything happens. Taehyun just nodded and brought out his phone to play games.

_'Playing games while in a club. What a great scenario.'_

Taehyun is just playing games on his phone, not minding the wild people and the loud music around him. He kills his time by playing games and scrolling through his social media accounts.

Half an hour had already past but Beomgyu is still on the dance floor, having fun. Taehyun is getting bored since he was just alone at the counter, eyeing those people who's wilding and having the best of their life. He was about to find Beomgyu when a college boy went to him.

"Hey there pretty. You're alone?" The boy with a peircing on his lips said. Taehyun looked at the boy in front of him. He has a blond, undercut hair. A peircing on his lips and wears the most annoying smirk. _'What a fuck boy.'_

Taehyun ignored the boy and walked towards the dance floor, but the boy is fast enough to grip Taehyun's wrist.

"Don't be rude pretty boy! We're talking." 

Taehyun just looked at him a brows furrowed and tried to loosen the grip, but the boy is stronger and it's already hurting his wrist. "Let me go!" Taehyun shouted as he tried to make his voice louder despite of the loud music.

The boy just grinned devilishly and trying to pull Taehyun towards him. Taehyun silently made a tap onto his phone to call Beomgyu. Unfortunately, his hyung is not picking up his calls. _'Damn it Beomgyu hyung! When I get out of here, I'll make sure to punch you directly in your nose!'_

Taehyun is still trying to loosen the grip. The boy is making his steps closer to Taehyun, that made the younger to step back. The boy holds Taehyun's little waist. Taehyun let out a disgusted face. "Fuck you! Let me go!" Taehyun shouted. The college boy looked at him angrily after hearing Taehyun to cuss at him.

The college boy gritted his teeth and raised his hand, ready to slap Taehyun. Taehyun closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but he felt nothing, until he heard his cold voice that sends a shiver on to his spine.

"Didn't he say to let him go? Are you deaf? Or just pure stupid?" Taehyun opened his eyes to look at the yellow-haired boy in front of him. Even that his back is facing him, Taehyun clearly know who it is.

"Y...yeonjun hyung." That was the only words that Taehyun can say. He's freaking nervous and scared. 

"Oh look! A knight in shining armor? So cliche." The college boy teased but Taehyun can sense the anger and annoyance in his voice. Taehyun tugged Yeonjun's shirt to tell him to back away, before something bad can happen. But Yeonjun just ignored his actions.

"It's better than an asshole. Right?" Yeonjun fired back. The college boy gritted his teeth in madness and was about to punch Yeonjun. But luckily, Yeonjun punched him first before the boy's knuckles can touch him. The boy was immediately sent down to the ground because of the strong impact.

"That's for being a stupid fucker asshole." After he says that, he grabbed Taehyun's wrist softly, afraid that he can hurt the younger. Taehyun remained silent and still can't believe what happened just a minutes ago.

They went to the exit of the club, where Beomgyu is waiting worriedly.

"Taehyunnie!" Beomgyu hugged Taehyun tightly after he saw Yeonjun and Taehyun walked from the exit. Taehyun just punch him in his arms instead of hugging back.

 _"You're going to explain yourself to me."_ Taehyun whispered so Yeonjun won't hear it. Beomgyu just gulped but nodded. Taehyun turned to Yeonjun.

"Uh...T-thank you for saving me back there, Y-yeonjun hyung." 

Yeonjun just looked at him blankly. "No need to thank me." His cold voice made Taehyun to feel scared. A little scared. Taehyun was about to oppose but Yeonjun spoke again.

"That's not for free." Taehyun's eyes widen because of the yellow-haired boy's statement. "Then how can I pay you?" Taehyun gulped nervously.

"I'll think about it. But for now, you two should go home. Take care." Yeonjun excuse himself after he said those words. 

Beomgyu let out a teaseful whistle. "Hmm. I wonder what will he get from you?" Beomgyu laughed but immediately stopped when Taehyun looked at him with his dark eyes.

"Hyunnie! It's not what you think! You really should thank me!" Beomgyu quickly defended himself. Taehyun looked at him in disbelief.

"Thank you? Why would I?! Should I thank you for inviting me here? For leaving me there so you can dance? For not answering my call—"

"Woah! Calm down! Let me explain! Gosh!"

"You have 1 minute. Now." Taehyun demanded and ready to hear his hyung's explanation.

"Honestly, I saw that you rang my phone. But I didn't answer it because of a very reasonable reason. When you called me, I took a look on you to know what's happening, and I saw a punk that was obviously hitting on you! I'll admit it that I can't fight that punk myself! He has a muscular body you know? And that's when I saw Yeonjun hyung on some table, being cornered by some flirty girls! And that's a big ew! I saw how uncomfortable he was so I went to him and ask for help! So in other words, I'm a cupid! I helped Yeonjun hyung to get out of being cornered, and I helped you so you can have your move to your crush! See? He's going to ask for a payment! You two will be close! I am amazing right?" Beomgyu took a deep breath after saying a lot and he can feel his mouth to dry because of talking too much.

"What the heck" 

Beomgyu shouted at him in frustration. "Hey! I wasted my saliva so I can explain myself then you're just going to say that freaking 3 words?! Seriously??"

Taehyun punched him in his arms. "You're embarrassing!! You can ask for help to anyone but why Yeonjun hyung? I looked so pathetic back there!"

Beomgyu laughed. "You're not pathetic! Don't worry, you still looked handsome even when you feel that way. Thanks to my chosen outfit for you." 

Taehyun glared at him but it didn't made Beomgyu to stop laughing. They took a cab to go home and finally, to have some good sleep.

——

It's been 2 days since the party and the accident happened. Soobin felt really sorry after hearing what happened but Taehyun assured him that it's alright. It's an accident, so it means that no one wanted it to happen.

Taehyun and Beomgyu are now on their way towards their University. As they enter the school gate, they can see a lot of students who holds flowers, bag of chocolates, and many more.

"Ah! Today is Valentine's day!" Beomgyu said, and he continued. "But nothing's special. I don't have a date anyways." Actually, Taehyun thought of asking his hyung out to have their friendly date, but Beomgyu just answered him: _"Instead of asking me out, why don't you ask Yeonjun hyung instead?"_ And that made Taehyun to feel anxious since morning.

The two made their way towards their classroom. The school bell will ring any minute now. Taehyun and Beomgyu went to their designated seats, but Taehyun noticed a pink sticky note above his desk.

_'Meet me at the rooftop at break time._

_-CYJ'_

Taehyun is confused and nervous as hell but tried to remain calm as the class started. He can't give his full attention towards the discussion because of that note. Beomgyu will always look at him weirdly, so he whispered.

_"Hyunnie! Are you ok? You look so restless."_

Instead of answering, he gave Beomgyu the sticky note swiftly. So they'll not be caught by their professor. Beomgyu took it and read it silently. His lips curved up a little. He gave back the note to Taehyun and mouthed _'Goodluck!'_

Taehyun was confused but just shrugged it off. He felt more anxious when he heard the school bell rang. It's break time.

"Go to the rooftop already! I'm fine! I'll eat with my other friends. Call me if anything happens!" Beomgyu waved happily as he made his way towards the cafeteria. Taehyun smiled at his hyung's action.

Even he's nervous, Taehyun went to the said meeting place. When he opened the door, there was......no one. Not even a single soul. Even a shadow.

_'Did someone played me? Tricked me?'_

Taehyun continued to looked around to made sure if there's really no one there. He sighed and was about to call Beomgyu when he heard someone breathing heavily. He turned around to look and was shocked to see who it was.

"I'm sorry. My professor asked for 5 more minutes. I ran to come here so please excuse my haggard face."

Taehyun is still shock and not moving. He took a step closer to see his handsome face closely. "Yeonjun hyung?" 

"Good thing you still remembered me."

Taehyun avoided his gaze. _'Of course. You're my biggest crush. Duh?'_ Taehyun cleared his throat and heard that Yeonjun spoke again.

"But did you still remember our agreement? I need your payment now." 

Taehyun let out an awkward laugh. "W-what do you want? If it's money, I'm sorry but I'm broke—"

"Kang Taehyun. It's your name right? The moment I laid my eyes on you, my heart went wild. My eyes can't stop looking for you, my mouth can't stop to mention your name, my mind can't stop to think about you. I'm thankful for my admirers whose giving me a lot of gifts. But I'm more thankful and happy when I saw you once putting a gift to my locker."

Taehyun's eyes widen and he felt his cheeks to burned. His heart can't stop beating so fast. Yeonjun chuckled at the younger's expression, he continued.

"Ever since that day, I am always waiting for your gift in my locker. Your friend already saw me sneaking a peek but I guess he didn't say any word about it? And about what happened to the party, I wanna thank your friend for asking a help from me. I feel really angry and furious when I saw that punk trying to hit on you. That's when I thought that maybe, I can ask a payment for it, right?"

Taehyun is trying to process every word he heard but can't still understand what's happening. He had a hint on his mind but of course, he doesn't want to assume. "What payment do you want?" Taehyun managed to ask that question without stuttering.

Yeonjun smiled sweetly. "Be my date."

Three words but Taehyun's heart went wild and beating so mad. "H-huh?!" 

Yeonjun took a step closer, held Taehyun's hands and looked directly at his eyes. Taehyun could feel that he was lost under Yeonjun's gaze. But he could feel the warmth of Yeonjun's hands against him. _'I should really thank Beomgyu hyung for inviting me to that party.'_

"Be my Valentine's date, Kang Taehyun."

**Author's Note:**

> So.....did you like it? Leaving a kudos or comment will be much appreciated!! I wanna hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!! Let's meet again next time!! ♡


End file.
